


Story-Dump Of Various Fandoms

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Dirk whump, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Plot Ideas, Some More So Than Others, Todd whump, forget you read that, i’m pathetic, look there all getting hurt, that I’ll never get back to, wait this is a plot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Just various plot ideas that hit me. That I’ll never go back to. I don’t own anything. Though if anybody wants to write them I would love to read them.Please, I would really love some of these done but I just can’t have the time to expand on them. Mostly because I’m not good with multiple chapter works.





	1. Chapter 1

The script was written out for Feather to help Jim Firewood discover the Puppeteer was John Fall. In a world here neither Abby, Belen, or Brenda are a version of _feather_. Jim discovers who John is through sheer determination, stubbornness, and a touch of genius. The consequences are drastic. With an incredibly morally grey Jim and John who’s not going to stop at anything to serve his justice. The mansion are in for a trouble. It’s up to Belen, Brenda, and Abby to stop everything. Except now the King finally has his Queen and God help you if you disrespect his Queen.

Note: For the picture board I got the pictures off of the internet I don’t own them. I’m really just pathetic. Please scream about how pathetic I am in the comments.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Firewood would do anything to protect his brother. Anything. When his mother died and his father disappeared down the bottom of a bottle it was Jim who looked after Jack. Jim gave up his chance to get a doctorate for Jim. He works three jobs and it’s still not enough. When he wakes up in the Puppeteer’s house he vows to get out. Then his brother shows up.

Between an incredibly temperamental brother who believes Jim lured him to the mansion. Jenny who knows more than she is letting on. Alice who’s struggling with several mental issues and the mysterious man who comes and goes on a whim who simply calls himself J. Jim has his hands full.

Note: Jim didn’t send a letter to his brother to come to the manor. He doesn’t have a doctorate. He’s still a follower and Jack is still a member of the underground. Jenny has flashes of her memory and Matt is about six feet under. He won’t hurt the children anymore.

The romance between Alice and Jenny. Jim and John. Isami and Ryan. An overprotective Bill and Jack. Bill who knows Jim didn’t send his brother here and is trying to mend things between the brothers. Ryan is looking after his niece Belen Quiroga and Abby Irving is somewhere in England’s foster care service for whatever reason.


	3. Dirk Gently Idea

In a universe where Todd Brotzman actually did come down with [pararibulitis](http://dirkgently.wikia.com/wiki/Pararibulitis). The disease leaves up some psychic areas of development along with some elemental powers. Which doesn’t escape the notice of Blackwing. Immediately realizing how powerful Todd could be they snap him up. He becomes the newest resident of Blackwing, Project Afanc.

 

Once in Blackwing Dirk immediately takes Todd under his wing. Together they navigate Blackwing and slowly fall in love. When Dirk makes his escape he does so with Todd.

 

Meanwhile, one Amanda Brotzman is hellbent on discovering what happened to her elder brother. Teaming up with one Farah Black the two women dig to discover what exactly happened to Todd. Because the government sure as hell wouldn’t randomly pick him up for treatment and have him drop contact with his family.

 

The four of them are working on opposite ends of the spectrum but it’s only a matter of time until I meet in the middle.

 

Taken _several_ liberties with this one. Though I do like the premise and I hope everyone else likes it too. I just got into the fandom and all this what-it’s have been gnawing like a mouse at my brain. I hope to keep all the characters in character as much as possible but there might be some changes. Todd with his disease and Dirk developing a need to protect him. What do you all think? Please respond.

 

Afnac: From Welsh mythology usual resides in lakes and rivers (according to Wikipedia) Which goes in hand with the elemental power I believe I want Todd to have that is water.


	4. Panic Room/Panic Room 2 Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when I get lost in thought. I won nothing except for two OC’s one that doesn’t really have much of a plot relevance. The other few belongs to my best friend, Belen.

Going with Stanley to Uncle John’s old manor was a bad idea. Asher knew this but they trusted Stanley with there life and if they were being 100% honest a part of them was in love with him. Ash hadn't been expecting somebody else to have taking up the role of being the Puppeteer. Yet, here they were. 

 

Stanley and their new friend Joe believe its John. Ash knows better. They aren’t sure what exactly is going on but they intend to find out. They just have to survive that long. With new friends in the forms of Santigo (who looks suspiciously like he could be Belen’s brother), Malena, and Farrah.


End file.
